The Stone, A CS Lewis fic, Part 1
by pANpIPE09
Summary: Susan has lost almost everyone. Can a gift from an old friend and the ancient land she once loved help?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi gang, this is my first story; please be generous, although any constructive input will be appreciated. I should first mention that I own none of C.S. Lewis' characters or his plotlines, this is purely for fun, and secondly I would suggest that readers not come to this story unless they have read the last book of the series **and** seen _Prince Caspian_.

Now without further ado…

The Stone-Part 1

It was 3:00 on Saturday the 22nd. Susan Pevensie was just finishing her makeup when the phone rang.

"Miss Pevensie?"

"This is she."

"Miss Pevensie, my name is Elizabeth Pratt, I am a nurse with the local hospital. I'm calling in regards to the train crash that occurred this morning."

"Oh, no, I heard about that…Wait a minute, which of the morning trains was it?" Susan couldn't figure out why, but the skin on the back of her neck was starting to shiver.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Miss Pevensie, but it was the 11 o'clock. No one survived."

"The 11 o'clo…Oh my god…" Susan's hands rattled the receiver as her eyes flicked over to the three letters on the kitchen table. The first was from her parents and her siblings, Peter, Edmund and Lucy, the second was from her cousin Eustace Scrubb and his fiancée Jill Pole, and the third was from Professor Kirke and his friend Miss Polly. While the wording and style were different in each letter, they all contained basically the same message: "Dear Su, we will be coming into town for the weekend. We are coming in on the 11 o'clock train on Saturday the 22nd, and will meet up with you later, perhaps a play? Much love…" Susan began to weep, and Nurse Pratt discreetly hung up.

On Thursday, Susan was getting dressed for the funeral. As she felt around in her drawer for her set of black drop earrings, her finger brushed a ruby-and-gold locket that was tangled with all the junk that had somehow collected itself with her jewelry. Normally Susan wouldn't have bothered, but when her eyes fell on the locket, she was reminded of something, she wasn't quite sure what, and so she carefully undid the knots that held it captive.

"Strange" she thought as she held it to the light. "I know that I got this as a gift, but I haven't the faintest idea of how, when, why or even who gave it to me." The necklace was certainly beautiful. The ruby on the front was embossed with the crest of a lion, and it was in a gold setting on a delicate gold chain. However, the most beautiful part of that locket was the way the stone glinted in the late afternoon sun, causing the lion to almost wink at Susan.

Alas, such a piece was certainly too gaudy for such an occasion, so Susan carefully put it down and instead wore her mother's onyx pendant on the silver chain.

"We cannot know why this train crash took the lives of those we love." Susan's Aunt Helen, her godmother, had been chosen to make a eulogy for everyone who was lost. Though Susan had initially intended to speak herself, she had realized that if she were to stand before the congregation, then she might very well burst into tears, which she had been doing all week. Aunt Helen continued, "However, I know that we Pevensies, Brookes, Scrubbs, Poles, Kirkes, and Plummers who still remain will always remember our departed with love."

Susan began to cry again, and as Helen finished, she made a beeline for her godchild. Putting her arms around Susan, she whispered soothingly, "It's all right, dearest, it's all right…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Stone-Part 2

Author's Note: Ok, I apologize for the title gaff, the actual title of the story is simply "The Stone, a CS Lewis Fic", not "Stone, Part 1". I mistook the story title for the chapter title. Anyway, this chapter will explain a lot, enjoy!

The Stone-Part 2

Aunt Helen had insisted that Susan stay with her until the matter of wills was worked out, so Susan found herself packing like she'd had to during the Blitz, when she, Peter, Edmund and Lucy had had to move to Professor Kirke's mansion for their own safety. Oh, Professor Kirke…he had been so good to all of them, she remembered, letting the children explore that whole house for their own devices…

Once again, that ruby locket had caught Susan's eye, however, she decided to wear it this time, since most of the locket itself would be hidden under her coat, safe from undue attention. For some reason, she immediately felt better after the clasp fastened around her neck, as if she were crowned with a new confidence.

--

That night at Aunt Helen's flat, Susan practically collapsed into bed from the sheer exhaustion of the past week. However, she had the most vivid dream she had had since…well, since that game that she and the others had played as children at the Professor's house. Strange, Su thought as she drifted off, she could almost see that land that Lucy had created, the home of wild winters, glorious summers, and the most amazing creatures…

But this dream was very different from those before, maybe similar on same basic level, but still different. She was in Narnia (was the name Narnia?) at the castle where she had supposedly ruled, but everything seemed darker and more faded than she cared to remember. Additionally, Susan was not walking in the company of her siblings, but a handsome young man of full height, brown hair, and the deepest brown eyes, almost like chocolate in their richness and warmth. Susan couldn't remember when she had felt more at peace.

"Your Highness seems pensive" the young man observed, as he reached his arm around Susan's shoulders. She leaned into him, and replied, "Forgive my rudeness, but I feel as though I only half-remember everything here. I can't think of why this place is shadowy, and for that matter, I can't remember your name…I just know how dear you are to me." She had not intended to offend, but it was the truth, after all.

Susan's escort dropped his arm from her shoulders, and he immediately took both of her hands in his. "Susan, it's me!" He did not seem hurt, only truly shocked at her forgetfulness. "We were comrades-in-arms, we fought together, we…"

"Oh, Caspian, I feel so stupid!" The memories were flooding back; Susan remembered how she and Caspian had first met, how he had rallied all of the Old Narnians to him, and his joyful coronation. And then…

"Wait a minute!" Something had just occurred to her. "Caspian, I had this beautiful locket…"

"You mean this one, perhaps?" Caspian reached around Susan's neck and undid the clasp. Susan hadn't even realized that she was wearing the necklace.

"But did you…?"

"Please, Susan, just read the note inside," Caspian beseeched.

She carefully opened the ruby face of the locket, and a small piece of paper with the following lines fluttered to the ground.

"It is not as strong as the horn of bone,

but I bequeath thee this summoning stone.

When questions are great, and answers needed,

I will find thee and be unimpeded.

The way to do it is not hard, my Queen;

Just clasp the stone, then in dreams I am seen."

"Do not hesitate to call, Caspian"

"Oh, Cas, it's wonderful!" Susan flung her arms around the young King's neck. "I remember now, you gave it to me right before we left."

Caspian chuckled into her hair. "Yes, my Queen, right **after** you most unexpectedly kissed me in front of most of my family and kingdom."

"Now hold on, you kissed me back!"

And so it continued. Even though the two had their playful banter, Susan did learn that this land had never been the completely real Narnia, where her family and everyone she knew from Narnia was now, so the country around her was finally exposed for the shadow that it was. She also learned of the exact nature of Caspian's gift to her. You see, while her famed Horn could call and retrieve between worlds at any time in any place, the stone in the locket had two conditions set upon it by Aslan himself, or the Great Lion would have never let Susan keep it. The first was that the called one could not come into the caller's world, and the two had to come to a midpoint; the second was that the two could only speak in dreams. Susan normally would have grumbled about stupid rules and regulations, but her excitement got the best of her, and she simply couldn't be unhappy.

Author's Note: I promise, promise, promise, there will be more!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: OK, this story will be drawing to a close soon but I think that I need to split the last act into two chapters, please have patience…

Author's Note: OK, this story will be drawing to a close soon but I think that I need to split the last act into two chapters, please have patience…

The Stone-Part 3

As Susan became older, she seemed to need Caspian more and more. While she initially called on him only maybe once a month, Caspian encouraged her to visit more and more often, until she consulted him for every major decision. The first of these was when a young man named Timothy proposed marriage (Caspian said to go with his blessing). The second major advice that he gave Susan was how to name her and Tim's child, a beautiful little girl with black hair and onyx eyes, whom Caspian suggested should be named Brooke after Susan's mother's family. Tim was wonderful and all, but Caspian was still Susan's most trusted advisor.

Interestingly, Susan never aged on these visits. While her body had changed with motherhood and age, she, or rather her soul, that flew to Caspian's side those nights was still a teenager.

--

The night after her 82nd birthday, Susan came to a very important conclusion. Though even in her late years, she was fairly independent, with Tim passed away and Brooke having her own family; still there was a single piece of business left to consider that Caspian would need to know about.

Instead of the usual pleasantries and laughter, Susan got right down to business as she arrived in the shadow-land that night. Skipping even the usual hello, she said, "Caspian, I know that I don't seem to be, but I am very old, over 80 in my own world." Caspian nodded knowingly. "But it seems to me," he responded, "that this is not what you called me hear to discuss."

He knew her too well. "No, it isn't," she admitted. "You see, in England it's tradition to pass jewelry from mother to daughter, and I know that Brooke wants this necklace badly, even though she has no idea of its magical nature. I'd be willing to give it to her, if I only knew the implications."

"Well, the summoning magic will always work for the wearer, so I suggest that Brooke should have a guardian of her own…"

"Like who?" Susan queried.

"Well…" Caspian stepped aside, and a young woman who had approached a few seconds before stepped forward. She could have been Susan's sister, she had the same hair, eyes, mouth…

"MUM!!" Susan threw her arms around Amelia Brooke-Pevensie, who almost lost her balance from her daughter's affection. "Oh Mum, you look beautiful, I miss you so much, I…" Amelia put a hand over Susan's mouth before she could hyperventilate. She smiled and said, "I know, dearest, and I **am** admittedly a bit jealous the Caspian has spent more time with you than I have." She threw a significant glance at Caspian, who had the decency to look cowed. "However," Amelia continued, turning back to her daughter, "we must focus on the issue at hand. Methinks that Brooke will need this stone's power as soon as possible if she is to survive motherhood unscathed…"

"But," Susan interjected when Amelia's hand dropped from her face, "how am I ever to see you two again if I give the locket away? I may be old, but I'm not frail…I can't imagine a week without a visit, let alone maybe years!"

Her mother smiled comfortingly. "I wouldn't worry about that, dear. Just remember when you wake up to make sure that Brooke gets the necklace before the end of the day. Don't want to forget, you know." She winked.

Susan sighed. "Mother, you know I never forget the truly important things-"

"Ahem!!" Caspian, who had valiantly attempted to keep his mouth shut, couldn't restrain a snide comment on the irony of the statement that Susan had just made.

Susan's expression of mild annoyance flashed to murderous fury in the blink of an eye. "HOW DARE YOU!!" she shrieked. "I know I forgot Narnia," she said through her teeth as she advanced on the now absolutely terrified Caspian, "and I will thank 'Your Majesty' not to joke about what broke my heart for five years!"

Amelia had never seen her daughter so upset, but she also knew that Susan could really build up a head of steam if she got the chance, so she rushed over and positioned herself between the two teenagers before Susan could make any attempt to slap Caspian. "Dearest, fighting won't help."

Susan's face fell. "Of course, Mum, you're right…but how can he joke? I know it had to have been worse for him, the first time he sees me in Aslan knows how long and I can't place his name, but what gives him the right…?" She couldn't finish, and tears began to roll down her face.

Amelia and Caspian moved quickly, each taking one of Susan's arms and guiding her to the nearest bench. She fumbled for a seat, and when she found it, she leaned into her mother, who rubbed her hair while Caspian held her hand. After about ten minutes of intense sobs, Susan straightened up, wiped her eyes, and left the bench, muttering something to the effect of, "…ridiculous blubbing, absolutely useless…" Caspian and Amelia looked at each other, sighed and quickly followed her.

Susan was standing stoically under a nearby tree, biting her lip so hard that it bled. Caspian approached her first, taking a handkerchief out of his sleeve and gently wiping her mouth. "I am sorry, Susan, it was terribly insensitive of me to even suggest such a thing. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Susan looked over her shoulder, intending to give no reply and to bat the hankie away, but Caspian's eyes caught her off guard. Instead of the normal intensity that greeted her whenever she made eye contact, Susan could have sworn that she was looking into the eyes of a sorrowful child, one who was terribly afraid that he had broken something. Susan relented, saying, "Yes, Caspian, I forgive you. Can you forgive me for being such a witch?"

Caspian drew her close and held her so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe. "Could I ever not?" he mumbled. He couldn't see it, but the last comment made her smile weakly.

Amelia finally cleared her throat, and asked "Dear, are we ready to attend to business?" Susan lifted her head from Caspian's chest, though he didn't let her go. "Yes, Mum, I'm ready."

Author's note: If I threw anyone with the emotional tangent, no fear, next chapter will not be such a roller-coaster, see you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: All right, I have assumed that it is the present day if Susan is 82, so please don't balk at the mention of technology

Author's note: All right, I have assumed that it is the present day if Susan is 82, so please don't balk at the mention of technology. This is the final part of this story; I may or may not write some more about Brooke.

The Stone-Part 4

Brooke Lee and her husband Roger had just woken up. Roger wandered into the kitchen to fix some eggs, and the handset rang. Seeing the caller ID, he picked up.

"Morning, Susan," he said tiredly.

His mother-in-law suppressed a laugh. "Good morning, Roger, did I wake you?"

"No," Roger yawned. "I've been up for a few minutes; do you want to speak to Brooke?"

"Yes, dear, that would be fine." Brooke was just now coming down the hall, and Roger handed her the phone, whispering, "It's your mum" as he excused himself.

"Morning, mum." Roger couldn't hear much of what was being said from his seat in the den, but he could piece it together from what his wife was saying. "No, it was no problem at all, you know we love to throw you parties, and after all, your birthday only comes once a year…Anna's fine, she got back from school yesterday…Yes, what about it?" Brooke's expression changed to one of surprise, and then she broke into a huge smile. "Really…No, mum, I'll come over and pick it up…all right, I love you too, bye!"

"What's with the smile, hon, I've never seen you this excited" Roger asked.

"She's giving me the locket! I'm going over to get in a few minutes!" Brooke was practically jumping out of her skin with anticipation. Truth be told, she wasn't sure what attracted her so to that ruby necklace, but at this point she didn't care. She dressed quickly, swallowed one of the eggs that Roger had fried, kissed him on the cheek, brushed her teeth and dashed out.

--

When Brooke pulled up to her mother's house, Susan was already standing in the doorway waiting for her. Brooke cut the engine, and stepped out of the car. Susan walked over, and pulled her only child into a hug that could have won a prize. Brooke gladly reciprocated, and the two walked arm-in-arm into the house.

As soon as they found comfortable spots in the parlor, Susan undid the clasp of the locket, took it off of her neck and placed it carefully in Brooke's hand. Brooke looked at her mother as if to ask, "But are you absolutely sure?" Susan nodded, and kissed her daughter's forehead, saying, "I think you need it more than I do. Do you promise to take care of it?"

"Of course, Mum, you know I will."

They chatted for another hour or so over a pot of tea that Susan put on. As Brooke gathered her purse, she helped Susan stand and gave her a huge hug, saying, "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, Brooke, and tell Anna and Roger that I say the same for them."

"I will, Mum."

"Now I know that this necklace is in good hands."

--

That night, as Susan brushed her hair, she wondered and puzzled and pondered over whether she had done the right thing. Perhaps, if she had not been worrying so much, she would have noticed the subtle but definite changes coming over her.

However, she didn't notice anything until she went into the bathroom to toss the hair on her brush into the trash. A darkness caught her eye, and Susan found to her shock that the hair in the bin was no longer silver, but deep mahogany, and that this mahogany was not the color of rude chemical dye, but pure, natural brown, the sort of color that glints in the sun.

When she went to the mirror, she was again shocked when she saw that her face her face had returned to its youthful fairness and fullness. She turned around and saw that the rest of her had returned to the same youthfulness. Susan almost wept with joy, finally realizing the truth.

Suddenly, Susan was not alone. She turned around, and Caspian appeared in front of her in full armor, looking as magnificent as the day he had been crowned. He smiled warmly at her. "Are you ready, Susan?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

He offered his arm, and escorted her through the doorframe. As they passed through, Susan no longer saw her upstairs hallway, but the most beautiful countryside that she had ever seen, the brightness of it almost blinding her. She looked around and suddenly caught sight of everyone she had lost in the crash. They all rushed towards Susan, and Caspian let go of her arm, giving her a gentle shove towards them. She was then bombarded with hugs and kisses, which she accepted and returned.

"Oh no!" Susan realized that in her excitement at seeing everyone again, she had forgotten something very important, and her worry caught her family off-guard. "How is Brooke going to know what happened to me?"

Caspian smiled. "Look around you, Susan. Do you see anyone missing?"

She scanned the crowd of puzzled eyes staring back at her. "Wait, where's Mum?"

"The Lady Amelia is attending to the task set for her," Caspian explained. "She will tell Brooke everything."

Susan finally relaxed, the tension leaving her in a rush. All was well, and Aslan willing, it would be well from now on.

Author's note: That's all folks! I appreciate my loyal fan base and I will hopefully be writing more soon.

Much love, panpipe


End file.
